A standard photovoltaic panel array includes a plurality of solar panels optimally arranged for converting light incident upon the panels to electricity. Various support systems are used for attachment to roofs, free-field ground racks or tracking units. Typically, these support systems are costly, labor intensive to install, heavy, structurally inferior and mechanically complicated. For example, a support system generally includes off-the-shelf metal framing channels having a C-shaped cross-section, such as those sold under the trademarks UNISTRUT™ or BLIME™, improvised for use as vertical and horizontal support members. The photovoltaic panels are directly secured to the support members and held in place by clips. The clips serve as hold-down devices to secure the panel against the corresponding top support member in spaced-relationship. The clips are positioned and attached about the panel edges once each panel is arranged in place.
For a free-field ground rack system as shown in FIG. 1, support elements, such as I-beams, are spaced and securely embedded vertically in the ground. Tilt brackets are installed at the top of each I-beam, and each tilt bracket is secured to the I-beam such that a tilt bracket flange extends above the I-beam at an angle as best seen in FIG. 2A. As shown in this case, two UNISTRUT™ joists span the tilt brackets and are secured thereto. As seen in FIG. 2B, UNISTRUT™ rails are positioned across and fastened to the horizontal joists. To secure each rail to the corresponding horizontal joists, a bolt through a bolt hole made in the rail sidewall attaches to a threaded opening in a transverse nut-like plate slideably mounted inside the channel of the UNISTRUT™ joist, so that the nut-like plate engages and tightly secures against the upper flange of the joist's C-channel as seen in FIG. 2A. Importantly, the width of the plate is slightly less than the width of the channel, so that the plate can be slideably adjusted in the channel, without the plate rotating therein.
Once the bi-directional span is assembled, each solar panel is positioned and top and bottom clips are secured to each rail about the perimeter of each panel, to hold the panel such that the center of each panel is between two rails.
Another example of a support system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,720, issued to Hanoka et al., which describes various mounting brackets used with a UNISTRUT™ channel. Notably, the Hanoka et al. patent uses a solar cell module having an integral mounting structure, i.e. a mounting bracket bonded directly to a surface of the backskin layer of a laminated solar cell module, which is then secured to the channel bracket by bolt or slideably engaging C-shaped members. Other examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,507, issued to Mapes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,828, issued to Genschorek, U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,631, issued to Matlin et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,012,188, issued to Erling.
Notably, existing support systems require meticulous on-site assembly of multiple parts, performed by expensive field labor. Assembly is often performed in unfavorable working conditions, i.e. in harsh weather and over difficult terrain, without the benefit of quality control safeguards and precision tooling. Misalignment of the overall support assembly often occurs. This can jeopardize the supported solar panels, or other supported devices.
For example, spacing of the photovoltaic panels is important to accommodate expansion and contraction due to the change of the weather. It is important, therefore, that the panels are properly spaced for maximum use of the bi-directional area of the span. Different spacing may be required on account of different temperature swings within various geographical areas. It is difficult, however, to precisely space the panels on-site using existing support structures without advanced technical assistance. For example, with the existing design described above (with reference to FIGS. 2A and 2B), until the rails are tightly secured to the horizontal joist, each rail is free to slide along the horizontal joists and, therefore, will need to be properly spaced and secured once mounted on-site. Further, since the distance between the two horizontal joists is fixed on account of the drilled bolt holes through the rails, it is preferred to drill the holes on-site, so that the horizontal joists can be aligned to attach through the pre-drilled attachment holes of the tilt bracket. Unfortunately, the operation of drilling the holes on-site requires skilled workers, and even with skilled installation, might still result in misalignment of the support structure and/or the solar panels supported by that structure.
The mounting bracket arrangement (14, 16, as depicted in FIGS. 1 through 4B), is not the only manner in which an array of solar panels, or other panel-like structures can be mounted. This support arrangement is not always available. Rather, there are many framing substrates and support systems upon which solar panels or other panel-like structures can be mounted. For example, the roofs of many structures may not support the vertical supports 14 upon which brackets 16 rest. This is particularly crucial since in many locations a roof or roof-like structure is the only support substrate that would be available for solar panels. While the support structure 14, 16 includes well-known support parameters, the same is not true of roofs or roof-like structures. These can exhibit a wide variety of different support parameters and other characteristics. Further, most roof-like substrates that are used to support solar cell arrays tend to be flat (providing a level of predictability not found in the use of sloped, i.e. pitched, roofs as panel substrates). Flat roofs are preferred since they avoid the substantial problems of sloped roof mountings.
Even a stable flat roof presents problems for the mounting or an array of solar panels. In particular, the panels cannot be mounted in the same manner that is provided in FIGS. 1 through 4B of the present application. The stresses that are allowable on a roof structure are far different than those that can be applied to the vertical support and bracket (14, 16) arrangement of FIGS. 1 through 4B. As a result, a whole new set of considerations apply. Foremost among these considerations is the necessity to avoid any damage to the roof while securing a panel array that can become quite elaborate.
Therefore, a need exists, for a low-cost, uncomplicated, structurally strong support system and assembly method, so as to optimally position and easily attach the plurality of photovoltaic panels, while meeting architectural and engineering requirements.
At present, none of the conventional art offers these capabilities. An improved support system would achieve a precise configuration in the field without extensive work at the installation site. The use of such an improved system would facilitate easy placement of solar panels onto the support structure. Further, a variety of different panel clips or holders could be used within the overall concept of the system. The shipping configuration of the improved support system would be such so as to be easily handled in transit while still facilitating rapid deployment. Rapid deployment must be facilitated on a roof or a roof-like structure, providing a stable support for the panels without damaging or otherwise compromising the roof, or any similar substrate.